The Last Day
by Mavalia
Summary: Depuis quelques temps, je fais des rêves étranges, que je ne peux expliquer...Et ces cloches.... Histoire raconter par L qui à lieu à l'épisode 25 de l'anime Et je sais, le résumé est pourris - -"
1. Chapter 1

**Alors voilà le premier chapitre de ma première fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plairas ^__^**

**Il faut savoir que je l'ai écris sur un coup de tête après avoir regarder l'épisode 25. Je me demandais vraiment que voulait dire son rêve alors j'ai commencer à écrire ^^**

**Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu au moins jusqu'à l'épisode 26, je ne vous conseille pas de lire ceci.**

**Résumé : Qu'est-ce qui se passait exactement dans la tête de L le jour de sa mort? Et qu'elle est la véritable signification de son rêve étrange? Et ces cloches.....**

**Disclamer: Malheureusement, les personnages de Death Note ne m'appartiennent pas T.T Ils appartiennent à M. Ohba et M. Obata.**

**Note : N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, c'est interessant pour moi de voir ce que vous pensez ^^ **

**Note2 : Comme je l'ai dit avant, ceci est ma première fiction mais aussi ma première fiction sérieuse! (Oui normalement j'écris plutôt avec un humour pourris -__-")**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

**_The Last Day_**

_Chapitre 1_

Encore un cauchemar. Je n'arrête pas d'en faire et tous se rapporte à la même chose…

Watari dit que s'est dût au stress du travail…Et si c'était autre chose ? Une sorte de signe.

Surtout que, depuis que les cauchemars ont commencé, j'ai la même sensation bizarre que ce jour là…Et ces cloches…ces cloches qui n'arrêtent pas de raisonné dans ma tête. Ces cloches au son d'un souvenir presque oublier mais si familier….Un souvenir que j'aurais préféré effacer.

Je m'assoie donc à mon habitude devant mes ordinateurs en mangeant un gâteau préparer par Watari, histoire de me changer les idées. Cela n'arrange rien. Les meurtres ont repris, à croire qu'avoir arrêté Higuchi n'a servi à rien. Je suis de plus en plus déprimé….quoi que je fasse, Kira ce débrouille toujours pour faire passer son pouvoir à un autre ! Et Light….Est-il redevenu Kira ? Si c'était le cas, il n'aurait qu'à faire comme quand on l'a enfermé pour enlever tout soupçons…Il ne reste que Misa…Bien que je l'ai libérée, elle reste ma principale suspecte pour l'instant…Mais cette maudite règle des 13 jours….Elle est certainement fausse. J'aimerais qu'elle soit fausse….Je ne suis plus sur de rien….Je pourrais interroger Rem mais à chaque fois elle me répond qu'elle ne sait rien….hummm encore ces cloches….Je les entend même quand je suis réveillé maintenant…Qu'essayent-elles de me dire ?….Elles vont me rendre fou…Quoi que je le suis peut-être déjà……Pourquoi dois-je revivre cette horrible journée ? Qu'es-je fais pour mérité cela ? Mon arrivée à la Wammy…..

Quelque pars en Angleterre.

-Papa ? Le jeune homme aux cheveux noir et au sweet-shirt blanc était accroupit sur le siège arrière d'une voiture.

-Oui Lawliet ? Son père, la trentaine, avait les cheveux brun et était un vieil ami de Watari.

-Ou va-t-on ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dis que c'était une surprise !

-Hummm *gargouillements*

-Hihi. Tu as faim mon petit panda ? Sa mère était très belle. Elle avait les cheveux noire en bataille et cuisinait très bien.

-Oui. Dit-il en rougissant un peu.

-Tiens prend une fraise ! Dit-elle avec un chaleureux sourire.

-Yaaay !!

-Toi aussi tu as faim Beyondichou ?

Le garçon à côté de Lawliet lui ressemblait beaucoup, sauf qu'il avait les yeux rouges (on ne sait trop pourquoi) et portait un sweet-shirt aussi noir que ses cheveux.

-Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !! Et non, je ne veux pas de fraise…je préfère la confiture…

-Bon, bon. Comme tu voudras !

-Papaaaaa ! Dit Lawliet avec un air amusé. Ou on va ?

-Lawliet, si tu continus comme ça, tu seras priver de sucreries pendant 1 mois !!

Le jeune homme resta alors silencieux de peur de ne plus pouvoir nourrir son esprit avec des sucreries.

-Euh…Panda, Beyond…vous ne voulez pas écouter de la musique sur vos baladeurs ? Dit la mère avec un air inquiet. J'ai besoins de parler à votre père.

Alors les deux jeunes hommes mirent leurs écouteurs sur les oreilles, Lawliet écouta sa chanson du moment « I want Candy » de Bow wow wow tandis que Beyond écouta « Hallelujah » de Jeff Bucley.

-Chéri, ils ont le droit de savoir. Et Watari aussi ! On ne va quand même pas lui donner nos enfants sans explication !!

-On ne va pas les lui donner ! On va les lui confier……le temps que sa se tasse.

-Ils ont quand même le droit de savoir !

-Ecoute, j'ai merdé ok ? J'ai merdé et maintenant faut que je répare mes erreurs ! Aux yeux de tout le monde je suis un looseur qui doit énormément d'argent ! Même a tes yeux je ne suis plus qu'un crétin ! Tu veux vraiment que je dise à nos gosses que leurs pères est un pauvre connard qui est dans la merde jusqu'au cou à cause d'histoire d'argent ? Hein ? Tu le veux vraiment ?

-On ne va pas leur dire de cette façon enfin ! Et tu sais que je t'aime et qu'ils t'aiment.

-Oh arrête ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu comment Gerald te regarde ces temps s'y ?

-Quoi ?! Mais rien à voir.

Lawliet assistait attentivement à la scène sourde de plus en plus violente de ses parents. Son père avait quitté les yeux de la route et un camion fonçait droit sur eux.

-Papa attention !! Cria Lawliet de toutes ses forces.

Boum !!

Puis plus rien…

**_Fin du chapitre 1_**

**Moi : Quoi? Vous trouvez ma fin sadique? Oui je sais. Mais que voulez-vous? J'aime les fins sadiques! Muhahahahaha!**

**L: Eh ben, ça promet ¬¬**

**Moi : Et oui, je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas très interessant mais sa viendras! Je vous le promet!**

**A Bientôt!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà la suite de ma fic "The Last Day"**

**Enjoyer bien peuple fanfictionnien ;D**

**Disclamer : Oui, les personnages de Death Note ne m'appartiennent toujours pas -_-" (pourtant mes arguments étaient fondés T.T)**

**_The Last Day_**

_Chapitre 2_

Lawliet se réveilla avec un énorme mal de tête, il voyait flou, ne savait plus ou il était.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? pensa le jeune homme. Ou suis-je ?

Alors sa vue s'éclairas un peu. Il vit son père la tête contre le volant, ses cheveux n'était plus brun mais rouge sang, et il vit sa mère là, qui le regardait sans le voir, elle était tourné vers Lawliet d'une façon qui laisse à croire qu'elle avait voulue le protégé. Elle était encore plus belle et sereine qu'avant.

-Maman…..je vais bien Maman, pensa Lawliet les larmes aux yeux. Tu peux partir tranquille, je vais bien.

Il regarda alors aux alentours, il était hors de la route, la voiture écrasé contre un arbre. Il regarda à côté de lui mais Beyond n'était plus là.

-Beyond !? S'étonna le jeune homme. Ou es tu ?

Pas de réponse. Il sorti de la voiture et monta la pente qui séparait la voiture de la route pour mieux voir aux alentours.

-Beyond, ce n'est pas drôle montre toi !! Cria le jeune homme sans contenir ses larmes.

Il le vit alors. Il était à 1 mètre de lui, il était là, debout, immobile comme une statut, il ne pleurait pas, ne parlait pas, on aurait put croire qu'il était mort.

-Ah te voilà enfin ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de me laisser en bas comme ça ?! Viens m'aider à sortir les parents de là.

-Cela ne sert plus à rien….Ils sont morts Lawliet, mort.

-Mais peut-être qu'ils respirent encore ! Il y a toujours un espoir !

-Un espoir ? Ha ! Laisse-moi rire ! Il n'y a pas d'espoir dans ce monde, juste de la haine et du sang. Et je te dis qu'ils sont mort, Mort, MORT !! S'énerva soudain le jeune homme aux yeux rouges sang.

Ses yeux….Il n'oubliera jamais son regard….Un regard aussi rouge que les flammes de l'enfer, avec de la haine et de la soif…..Soif de sang.

-A…arrête…tu …tu me fais peur…Et pis comment tu peux être aussi sur qu'ils sont mort hein ?

-…

-….

-Pff…De toute façon j'ai appelé Watari…il vient nous chercher.

-C'est qui Watari ? Demanda Lawliet.

-C'est un vieil ami de papa….Il dirige un orphelinat « spécial »…..C'est là ou papa et maman nous emmenaient….Ils voulaient nous abandonner.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?! Papa et Maman ne feraient jamais ça !! S'écria le jeune homme en pleure.

-Ha ! C'est vrai que tu n'es au courant de rien…

-Au courant de quoi ?

-….Papa avait des gros problèmes d'argent…et on était dans leurs pattes. Ils pouvaient plus nous supporter, alors ils ont voulue nous abandonner. C'est aussi simple que ça.

-Arrête !!

Lawliet se laissa tomber au sol et pleuras comme il n'avait jamais pleuré au par avant. La vérité faisait mal….très mal…il avait l'impression que tout lui échappait des mains, qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire dans ce monde, plus aucune raison de vivre. Soudain il entendit des cloches au loin, était-ce un baptême ? Un mariage ? Ou bien….Une nouvelle rivière de larmes coula sur ses joues pendant que le petit garçon maudissait les cloches. Elles n'avaient pas le droit de sonner maintenant, ses parents n'étaient pas morts ! Il ne voulait pas y croire….et pourtant…

Il entendit alors une voiture qui s'approchait d'eux, une limousine noire, très propre et très classe, digne des riches d'Angleterre. Elle s'arrêta et un vieil homme en imperméable noir sortit. Il était assez grand, cheveux blanc, moustache blanche, sa devait être Watari….Il avait un visage amical mais là, il avait un air grave et inquiet.

-Bonjours les enfants….Je m'appelle Watari, je suis un très vieil ami à votre père. Vous devez être Lawliet et Beyond c'est cela ?

-O..oui. Répondit Lawliet tout en se relevant et en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de manche. Enchanté.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Dit-il un sourire léger aux lèvres, qui disparut aussitôt. Même si j'aurais voulue qu'on se rencontre dans d'autres circonstances…Ou sont-ils ?

-En bas. Répondit Beyond avec un air d'agacement.

-Très bien, je vais allez voir. Vous, montez dans la voiture.

Et les deux jeune hommes s'exécutèrent tant dis que Watari descendait examiner les dégâts.

Ils ne parlaient pas, ne se regardaient pas, ne fessaient rien en particulier. Ils étaient trop occuper à penser aux événements. La journée avait bien commencé pourtant…

Ce qui troubla le plus Lawliet, c'est que Beyond ne pleurait pas….Il restait là, sans rien dire, à regarder le vide…

-Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? Demanda Beyond un sourcil levé.

-Euh…non pour rien…..je me demandais juste…..Pourquoi tu ne pleures pas ?

Beyond resta là, à le regarder d'un air surpris.

-A quoi ça sert de pleurer ? Sa ne va pas les ramener…

-Tu es vraiment un sans âme…

Beyond eu alors un léger rire. Comment pouvait-il rire dans un moment pareil ?

Watari vint alors s'assoir au volant de la voiture et démarra.

-On va les laisser là ?! S'écria Lawliet.

-J'ai appeler une ambulance…Elle va venir les chercher, et, c'est mieux pour nous que nous partions.

Lawliet se tut et regarda s'éloigné l'endroit maudits qui avait pris ses chers parents.

-Qu'est-il arrivé au chauffeur du camion ? Demanda Beyond.

-Je ne sais pas. Répondit Watari avec de la tristesse dans la voix. Il n'y a plus de trace de lui.

Il faut savoir que ce camionneur fut la première victime de Beyond.

Ils demeurèrent silencieux durant tout le trajet qui se faisait de plus en plus long. Après 20 minutes, on pouvait apercevoir un clocher.

-Vous voyez ce clocher ? C'est le clocher de la Wammy's House. Votre nouvelle maison.

Lawliet regarda attentivement le clocher. Serais-ce l'endroit d'où provenaient les cloches ? Le clocher était très grand et très vieux. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, une nouvelle partie de l'orphelinat se dévoilait. Un orphelinat qui avait plus un air de pensionna .D'ailleurs, que voulait dire Beyond par « spécial » tout à l'heure ? Mais avant qu'il puisse y répondre la voiture c'était arrêté devant un grand portail.

-Voilà, nous sommes arrivés. Dit Watari d'un air réconfortant.

Ils sortirent de la voiture et regardèrent avec curiosité la maison qui allait être la leur désormais……une maison…..pour Beyond ils n'en avaient plus aucune. Lawliet , à l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir sa maison, sentit les larmes couler sur ses joue. Il chercha un peu de réconfort dans les mains de Watari, il ne sait pourquoi mais, Watari dégageait un sentiment de sécurité.

-Wa…Watari….j'ai….j'ai peur…

-Il ne faut pas avoir peur Lawliet, tu seras en sécurité ici, je te le promets. Eh pis tu te feras plein de nouveaux amis, j'en suis sur.

Watari fit un grand sourire à Lawliet pour essayer de le réconforter un peu.

-D'ailleurs, vous ne pourrez plus vous appelle Lawliet et Beyond..

-Pourquoi donc ? Dirent à l'unisson les deux jeunes hommes surpris.

-…Pour des questions de sécurité….Désormais, Lawliet, tu t'appelleras « L » ou Ryuuzaki si tu préfère.

L ? Ryuuzaki ? hummmm…Sa ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup mais il était bien obliger…pour des questions de « sécurité ».

-Et toi Beyond, tu t'appelleras désormais B.

-Je préfère BB. Répondit Beyond d'un air nonchalant.

-Bien sur. Bon, et si on rentrait au chaud maintenant ?

Les garçons firent oui de la tête et s'avancèrent dans ce qui allait être leurs nouvelles vies.

**_Fin du chapitre 2_**

**Moi : Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre! J'espère que vous avez aimer ^^**

**Note : Pour ceux qui me le remarqueront, je sais que le camioneur n'était pas réelement la première victime de Beyond (en tout cas selon le roman) mais bon, encore une fois, ceci est une fiction.**

**Sur ce, A Bientôt, peuple Fanfictionnien!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour,bonjour! ^.^**

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de ma fic ^^**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plairas.**

**Et n'hésitez surtout pas à mettre des reviews =D**

**Bonne lecture!**

The Last Day

Chapitre 3

C'était assez impressionnant. Lawliet regarda le hall d'entrée comme s'il était devant un magasin de bonbons. Un aussi grand hall il n'en avait jamais vu ! C'était un hall en forme de rond, très lumineux, il y avait un tapis rouge qui menait jusqu'à un énorme escalier. Des deux côtés de l'escalier, il y avait des longs couloirs et il y avait des écriteaux avec « cuisine » et « salle de jeux » dessus. Soudain, un homme sorti d'une pièce qui se trouvait à leur gauche, « Bureau du directeur », c'est ce qui était écris. Il était grand, bien habillé et paraissait stressé par quelque chose.

-Ah ! Te voilà enfin Watari ! Ces gosses vont me rendre fou !! Je n'arrive pas à les tenir en place !

-Ha, ha ! Je vois qu'ils te mènent la vie dure Roger ! Dit Watari vraisemblablement amusé. Je t'en amène deux autres justement !

Roger examina alors les deux jeunes hommes qui se trouvaient devant lui. Les pauvres, pensa Roger. Heureusement pour lui, Lawliet avait l'air d'un enfant sage. Quant a Beyond….il avait un regard a glacé le sang.

-Je vois…Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Roger et je suis le directeur de cet établissement. J'espère que vous vous plairez ici !

-Bonjour, dirent tout doucement les deux garçons visiblement fatigué.

-Bon, je te les laisse. Les garçons, je reviendrais vous chercher dans une semaine pour….pour…l'enterrement….

Sur ce, il partit.

-Bon, je vais vous conduire à votre chambre, si vous voulez bien me suivre !

Ils montèrent alors les escaliers, qui s'étaient divisé en deux parties, « dortoir fille », « dortoir garçon ».

Pendant que Roger leurs disait les innombrables règles de la Wammy, Lawliet regarda attentivement ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Il y avait un grand nombre de chambre, mais ce qu'il regarda plus particulièrement, c'était les enfants. Les enfants qui sortaient petit à petit de leur chambre et les suivaient en chuchotant, en riant et en montrant du doigt les nouveaux pensionnaires. Lawliet avait peur. Allait-il vraiment être heureux ici ?

-Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire les enfants ? Révisé pour le test de demain par exemple ? Dit Roger d'un air menaçant.

Sur ceux, les enfants allèrent dans leurs chambre respectif, sauf un. Elle était là, immobile, avec un objet dans la main. Elle regardait attentivement Lawliet, non elle l'examinait plus précisément. Elle avait un peu près le même âge que Lawliet, elle avait de très beau cheveux noir long et frisés et des yeux bleu perçant. Lawliet détourna le regard tellement celui de la petite fille était glacial….et la façon dont elle souriait…

-Voilà, c'est ici ! Chambre 237 ! Dit Roger, interrompant les pensées de Lawliet. Couvre feux à 22h et petit déjeuner à ce, je vous souhaite bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit ? Dit Beyond quand Roger fut partit. Il croit quoi celui là ? On vient de vivre le pire jour de notre vie et il nous souhaite bonne nuit !! Pffff….ça promet d'être une vrai partie de plaisir cet endroit !

Lawliet ne l'écoutais pas, il était trop occuper à penser à la petite fille de tout à l'heure…Pourquoi la regardait-il comme cela ? Il entra dans la chambre. Une assez grande chambre, il y avait un bureau fasse à la fenêtre, deux lits de pars et d'autre du bureau, une grande armoire a côté de la porte et une salle de bain…Au moins ils avaient du confort.

-On fait comment maintenant ? Demanda Lawliet.

-Comment ça ?

-Ben, on n'a pas d'habits…les valises son restées dans la voiture…

-Eh merde…On demandera a Watari de nous les apporter….si elles sont encore intact…

-Oui…

-Bon, moi je vais aller me coucher et essayer de dormir un peu. Tu ferais mieux de faire pareil !

-D'accord…

Alors Lawliet ce glissa dans le lit blanc et commença à rêver….ou plutôt….à cauchemarder…

Fin du chapitre 3

**Voili voilou! ^.^**

**En fait, je voulais juste vous donnez une info (que j'aurais bien aimé qu'on me le dise un jour lol)**

**Même ceux qui ne sont pas inscris sur peuvent laissé une review ^^**

**Moi je ne le savais pas avant et maintenant je dois relire toute les histoires que j'avais lu quand je n'étais pas inscrite --"**

**L : *ironique* Tu sais que ta vie est super interessante? ¬¬**

**Moi : ¬¬**

**Bon allez, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ^__^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre! J'espère que vous aurez de plaisir à le lire ^.^**

**The Last Day**

_Chapitre 4_

Lalwiet se réveilla en sursaut, une sueur froide lui traversa le dos.

-Quel horrible cauchemar…murmura Lawliet à bout de souffle.

Il se souvenait de l'accident, de ses parents couvert de sang et surtout de la petite fille…ses yeux bleu glaçant et son sourire presque diabolique…que voulait-elle ?

Il regarda dans le lit voisin. Il n'y avait personne…Il regarda la montre, elle montrait 7h45.

-Beyond doit déjà être à la cuisine entrain d'attendre sa tartine de confiture de fraise. Dit le jeune homme avec un léger rire. Bon, je ferais mieux d'y aller aussi !

Sur ce Lawliet se leva, se doucha et arriva enfin à la cuisine après s'être perdu plusieurs fois, il faut dire que cet endroit était gigantesque !

La cuisine était plus grande qu'il ne l'imaginait, elle ressemblait plus à une cafétéria de lycée. Il y avait un certain nombre d'enfants assis sur les tables attendant le petit déjeuner. Lawliet regarda si par hasard la petite fille serait dans la salle. Il ne la vit pas. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir de réconfort et alla à la table où Beyond était assit et où tous les regards étaient posés.

-Bonjour ! Dit Lawliet.

-'jour….

-Sa ne va pas ?

Beyond le regarda d'un air sarcastique.

-Mais bien sur que je vais bien ! Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma chienne de vie ! Le meilleur jour de ma vie même !

Lawliet le regarda, il avait vraiment l'air au bord du gouffre….Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Rien. Juste s'assoir en espérant que la confiture de fraise lui remontera un peu le moral…

Après le petit déjeuner, Roger les interpela.

-Bonjour les enfants ! Bien dormi ? J'espère que les autres enfants ne vous ont pas trop dérangé. Bref, je voulais juste vous souhaité une bonne journée et vous donner ceci.

Roger avança 4 documents vers les jeunes garçons.

Lawliet ouvrit les deux qu'il avait dans la main et vit que c'était le plan de la pension (il en aurait fort besoins !) et son horaire des cours.

-Parce qu'en plus on doit aller en cours avec les autres débilos de la pension ?! Rouspéta Beyond.

-Premièrement, oui. Il vous faut une éducation quand même. Deuxièmement, ils sont loin d'être « débilos » comme vous dites. Souligna Roger.

-Ah oui….c'est vrai que c'est une pension de surdoué ici.

Quoi ? Une pension de surdoué ? C'est de ça que voulait parler Beyond pas « spécial ». C'est vrai que lui et Beyond étaient les premier de la classe mais de là à être des surdoué….Peut-être que ce seras une occasion de tester ses capacité intellectuel.

-euh, Roger ? Hésita le jeune homme. Est-ce que par hasard vous ne sauriez pas qui était cette petite fille aux cheveux noir frisés qui nous observaient hier ?

-Une petite fille aux cheveux noirs frisés ? hmmmm…Non je ne crois pas. De toute façon tu as dût te tromper. Une jeune fille dans le dortoir de garçon je l'aurais vue !

-Ah bon…

-Maintenant allez en cours !

-D'accord. Dirent les deux frères.

-C'était quoi cette question ? Demanda Beyond d'un air suspicieux.

-Euh rien…T'es dans quelle salle ? Demanda-t-il changeant de sujet.

-Parce que tu crois que je vais aller en cours parce qu'un vieux stupide m'a demandé d'y aller ? Pff tu rêves !

-…..Papa et maman auraient voulue que tu y aille….

-…..C'est peut-être vrai….Bon, je veux bien essayer pour cette fois….

-Cool ! Mais je crois qu'on n'est pas dans la même classe…

-Non, la mienne est pars là….on se retrouve ce soir.

-OK

Et les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent pour affronter les regards des petits enfants curieux.

**Bon je sais, chapitre très court et peu intéressant. Jetez moi des pierres T.T**

Light : Acev plaisir!! =DD

**...C'était une méthaphore Light!**

Light : Dommage...


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour, Lilijean23.**

**Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise! Tu es ma toute première lectrice! C'est vrai que le passé de L mériterait d'être dévelopé d'avantage, et vu que M. Ohba et ne s'en sont pas chargé, je me suis dis que je devais essayer ^.^ **

**BB serait, effectivemment, le frère adoptif de L et la ressemblance, paraît-il, est frappante. Même si je n'ai pas encore lu Another Note! (Maudit soit Kana!)**

**Je me suis toujours immaginé L comme une victime sans défance lol. Même si, tu le verras dans se chapitre, sa tristesse va grandemment évolué...**

**Concernant la fille, j'espère que tu ne vas pas trop être déçus, vu qu'il n'y a pas de romance dans cette histoire (Gomen!)**

**Et non, c'est impossible de me soudoyer! Muhahahahahaha!!!**

**Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre te plairas et qu'il ne te parraiteras pas trop...étrange ou hs lol**

**Bonne lecture! ^.^**

**The Last Day**

_Chapitre 5_

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Lawliet et Beyond étaient dans la pension, une semaine que leur parents étaient mort, une semaine que Lawliet ne dormait plus, aussi bien que des énormes cernes noires apparurent sous ses yeux. Lui qui était un enfant assez souriant, il ressemblait à un zombie maintenant. Toujours la même expression, toujours la même façon de s'assoir, toujours la même façon de poser un doigt sur ses lèvres, toujours la même façon de manger une énorme quantité de sucres. Toujours la même façon de s'habiller. Les enfants ne faisaient même plus attention à lui et il n'avait pas d'amis, mais Lawliet s'en fichait, il trouvait que c'était mieux comme ça.

Cela faisait une semaine…..il était tant d'aller à l'enterrement….

-Vous êtes près les enfants ? Demanda Watari.

-Mouais….

-Bon très bien. Allons-y

Ils marchèrent alors vers l'église de la Wammy. Il y avait quasiment personne….enfaite, il n'y avait personne.

-Pourquoi il n'y a personne ? Questionna Beyond. Nos parents avaient beaucoup d'amis pourtant !

-C'est vrai….Mais j'ai préféré que cette cérémonie reste discrète et privée…Répondis Watari d'un air désolé.

Lawliet entra très lentement dans l'église et il les vit. Leurs cercueils étaient mis en hauteur et ils étaient côte-à-côte. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient l'air paisible .Lawliet sentit ses larmes couler abondamment sur ses joues. Beyond resta débout sans rien faire, juste à les contempler une dernière fois. Il ne pleurait même pas. Mais comment fait-t-il ?! pensa Lawliet. Il faisait vraiment peur quand il le voulait….

Fin de la cérémonie. Les yeux de Lawliet était rouge à force de pleurer, aussi rouge que ceux de Beyond.

-BB ?

-Hmm ?

-….Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Comment ça ?

-Ben….t'as même pas pleuré…t'était là à les contempler sans rien dire…Tu sais, si tu garde tes sentiments pour toi sa va te tuer à force…

-Me tuer ? Dit Beyond avec un léger rire. Mais je suis déjà mort Lawliet.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?! Eh pis t'as pas le droit de m'appeler par mon nom, tu le sais très bien !

-…*soupir* Laisse tomber…Disons que….je me sens un peu coupable…

-Comment ça ?

-….Tu sais pourquoi j'ai les yeux rouge L ?

-euh…non

-…eh bien…avec ses yeux, je ne sais pas trop comment….je peux voir le vrai nom des personnes et le temps qui leur reste à vivre…

-QUOI ?! Cria Lawliet. Cela veut dire que tu savais que nos parents allaient mourir !!?

-…Oui

-Et Pourquoi t'as rien fait ??

-….

Lawliet n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cela ne pouvait être possible. Il était au bord des larmes, il n'arrivait plus à se concentré tout était confus dans sa tête.

-Pourquoi t'as rien fait ?? Tu ne les aimais pas c'est sa ? Tu voulais me faire souffrir ?! Répond !!

-….Je ne suis qu'un enfant….qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse. Eh pis je ne suis pas Dieu, je ne peux pas décider de la vie ou de la mort des gens. Quand on doit mourir, on doit mourir…on ne peut rien y faire.

-Mes c'étaient nos parents !!! Sa ne représente rien pour toi ?! Je te hais !!!! Tu m'entends ?! JE TE HAIS !!!!!!

Lawliet couru jusqu'en haut du clocher, là ou personne pourras l'ennuyer. Il s'assit dans un coin et pleuras toute les larmes de son corps. « Je te hais, je te hais » répéta s'en cesse Lawliet.

Il resta 10 minutes là-bas, assis, en pleurant. Et alors Lawliet commença à se poser des questions…

-Pourquoi suis-je encore vivant ? Se demanda Lawliet. Pourquoi je dois endurer tout ça ? Mes parents sont mort…je n'es plus de raison de vivre. Rien ne m'attache à la vie…Si je vis, la douleur seras mon quotidien…et pis je ne pourrais plus pardonner à Beyond pour ce qu'il a fait, ou plutôt pour ce qu'il n'a pas fait…Se serais tellement plus simple si je mourrais maintenant…la mort qui m'offre la vie paisible au côté de mes parents…

Lawliet se leva. Il alla vers le rebord du clocher et regarda en bas. Il était à une hauteur impressionnante. S'il sautait, ses chances de survis était presque égal à zéro. C'est ce que Lawliet voulais…Il ne supportait plus de vivre…..

-Papa, maman….j'arrive.

Les cloches du clocher se mirent alors à sonner et elles résonnèrent dans la tête du jeune homme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire ?

Lawliet sursauta et se retourna. La petite fille de l'autre jour était là, à le regarder d'un air désolé.

-Toi….tu es la fille de l'autre jour. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Lawliet un peu effrayé.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-….J'allais…..j'allais sauter…je n'es plus aucune raison de vivre…

- Sa c'est ce que tu crois.

-Maintenant à toi de me répondre.

-Eh bien…je m'appelle Ava. J'étais une ancienne élève de la Wammy. Mes parents aussi sont mort tragiquement. Et je suis là pour te protégé.

-Pour….pour me protégé ? Mais de quoi ?

-De la mort.

-….Sa ne va pas être facile. Dit Lawliet avec un léger rire. Je ne peux continuer comme ça…pas après ce que m'a dit Bey…euh….BB.

-Tu pourrais essayer de lui parler.

-Pour quoi faire ? Sa ne sert à rien…

-…Tu sais, il avait raison….Il n'a pas le droit de jouer à Dieu. Il a pris la bonne décision.

-Comment peux-tu me dire ça ? Eh pis, comment sais tu qu'il m'a dit ça ?

-Je vous observais….depuis en haut.

-Depuis ici ?

-Non….plus haut.

Lawliet ne comprenait vraiment pas de quoi elle parlait…elle avait l'air de vouloir lui faire comprendre quelque chose…

-Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles…

Lawliet vit alors que la petite fille tenait quelque chose dans sa main pâle…il ne voyait pas très bien mais ça avait l'air d'un bracelet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu tiens ?

-Oh ça ! C'est ta mère qui me l'a donné. Elle m'a dit de te l'offrir pour qu'il te protège.

Alors la petite fille montra le bracelet à Lawliet. Il le reconnut tout de suite. C'était le bracelet que sa mère portait tout le temps sur elle. C'était un cadeau de sa grand-mère le jour ou elle est morte…elle lui avait dit que sa la protégerait…..Lawliet le pris et huma son odeur…odeur de pâtisserie…

-…..Comment ça « elle te l'a donné » ? Questionna Lawliet qui avait peur de ce retrouvé en face d'une nécroman.

-*soupir* Je suppose que tu l'aurais su tôt ou tard. Il ne t'as pas sembler bizarre que quand je te regardais personne ne semblait me voir ? Que Roger ne savait même pas de qui tu parlais ? Que tu étais le seul à pouvoir me voir ?

C'est vrai que cette histoire était très étrange…

-Ou veux-tu en venir bon sang ?! S'impatienta Lawliet.

-Eh bien c'est parce que….je suis tout simplement morte.

-Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Sa n'a pas de sens !

-Oui parce que avoir des yeux qui te permet de savoir la durée de vie des gens c'est tout à fait logique ! Répondit la jeune fille sarcastiquement.

-C'est différent…BB ne me mentirait jamais !

-Mouais….en tout cas je ne suis pas n'importe qu'elle esprit….je suis ce qu'on appelle un gardien.

-Tu veux dire un ange gardien ?

-euh…non pas exactement…bref, vu que j'étais une ancienne élève de la Wammy, on m'a confié la garde de toi et ton frère….enfaite je suis la gardienne de tout les enfants de la Wammy.

-Mouais….Sa n'explique toujours pas comment tu as eu ce bracelet.

-Eh bien c'est simple…Dans l'autre monde, les morts peuvent avoir avec eux un objet qu'il leur est précieux. Après c'est à eux de choisir, s'ils veulent l'offrir à ceux qu'ils ont laissé derrière eux par le biais des gardiens pour les « protégé » ou bien si, au contraire, ils veulent le garder près d'eux. Et t'as mère m'a demandé de te le donner.

-Maman…murmura Lawliet. Tu pense toujours aux autres, même quand tu es morte…maman….

-Tu sais, je sais que tu as envie de revoir ta mère et de la rejoindre, mais ta mère, elle, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut. Elle veut que tu continue de vivre et que tu aille un brillant avenir.

-Je sais….Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je voulais juste qu'elle me sert dans ses bras…

Lawliet laissa couler quelques larmes sur ses joues glacées.

-Mais que dois-je faire à présent ? Demanda Lawliet Je n'es plus rien…

-Tu as BB. Tu sais, même si tu lui en veux il reste quand même ton frère…et pis tu pourrais faire en sorte que des choses comme ça n'arrive plus, que justice sois faite.

-Tu veux dire comme un détective ? Dit Lawliet d'un air intéressé.

-Moui, on peut le voir comme ça. Dit la jeune fille d'un air amusé.

-C'est d'accord. Je travaillerais dur et je coincerais l'homme qui a tué mes parents !!

-Je ne le voyais pas de cette façon mais bon. Dit Ava en riant. L'important c'est que tu garde l'envie de vivre et de te donner des objectifs.

-Oui.

-Plus de bêtise hein ?

-Promis.

Et la petite fille s'en alla dans un rayon de lumière blanche. Lawliet resta sans bouger pendant un moment. Il contempla le bracelet de sa mère…il pensa à Beyond....Il fallait qu'il lui parle.

Lawliet alla en courant vers leur chambre.

-BB Faut que je te parle !! Eh oh….

En entrant dans la chambre il ne vit personne…même pas les affaires de Beyond. Il y avait juste un petit mot sur son lit.

-« Je pars. Je n'es plus rien à foutre dans cet endroit. » Lu Lawliet.

Alors les cloches recommencèrent à résonné dans sa tête. Ces maudites cloches ! Elles avaient sonné lors de l'accident, lorsqu'il avait essayé de se suicider et lorsque Beyond était partie…..Maintenant Lawliet le savait…..Quand ces cloches résonneront, cela voudras dire que la mort n'est pas loin.

**Et voilà! Ce chapitre était le dernier chapitre "flash back" donc, au prochain, on reviens dans le présent, affaire Kira, etc.**

**A Bientôt!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Et voilà le dernier chapitre de "The Last Day"!**

Light : Enfin! =D

Moi : ¬__¬

**Bref, j'espère que vous avez eu du plaisir à la lire et que ce dernier chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos éspérances ^.^**

**Et Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ^^**

**A Bientôt, pour une nouvelle histoire! (Suremment sur Supernatural ;D)**

**The Last Day**

_Chapitre 6_

-Tout va bien Ryuuzaki ?

L sortit de ses songes et vit Light à côté de lui avec un faux air inquiet.

-Hmm…oui, je vais bien.

-Ah bon….Tu es sur ? Tu n'avais pas l'air bien….tu était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Dit Light en riant.

-Très drôle. Oui je vais bien. Répondit L sans aucune émotion.

-Je vois. Bon. Que dirais-tu de….

-Pourquoi tu restes ici Light ? Dit L en l'interrompant. Je veux dire, tu es libre maintenant. Tu pourrais voir Misa autant que tu veux mais tu ne la vois que quelque minutes et en bas du QG…..

-L'affaire Kira n'est toujours pas fini et j'aurais le temps de penser à l'amour plus tard…Mais serais tu entrain de me jeter dehors Ryuuzaki ?

-…Non.

L regardas alors Light dans les yeux et fut pris d'un léger vertige….il crut voir les même yeux rouge que ceux de Beyond…..Beyond….

-Je vais aller me chercher une part de gâteau.

-Euh….t'en à déjà une devant toi…O__O

-…J'en veux encore une.

-Tu es vraiment une énigme extrêmement compliqué Ryuuzaki. Dit Light d'un air un peu agacé en s'éloignant. (il avait rendez-vous avec Misa.)

Que peuvent bien se dire Misa et Light pendant leur rendez-vous ? se demanda L. Vu qu'ils ne sont plus surveillé, Light peut lui donner des ordres entant que Kira….Pfff mais à cause de Matsuda et les autres, je ne peut plus les surveiller….je n'ai plus de suspect….Je crois que je suis entrain de perdre espoir…

L entendit alors les cloches raisonner dans sa tête.

-Oui c'est bon, j'ai compris que je risquais de mourir ! Alors arrêter de résonner dans ma tête !! S'emporta L.

-Ryuuzaki…

-Ah….Bonjour Watari.

-Je te ramène une autre part de gâteau.

-Hmm à croire que tu peux lire dans mes pensées mon chère Watari. Rigola L et savourant son gâteau à la fraise.

-C'est parce que je te connais très bien Ryuuzaki…Plus que tu ne le crois….et je vois très bien que sa ne va pas….Raconte moi.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit Watari….c'est à cause des cloches…je les entends de plus en plus…

-Se n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

-….Je….je ne sais plus quoi penser…Kira est entrain de me filer entre les doigts….Le pire c'est que je suis sur que Light Yagami=Kira….Mais je n'ai pas de très grandes preuves….et pis si je me trompais Watari ? Et si j'avais faux sur toute la ligne et que Kira sois autre pars entrain de me narguer ?

-Il reste Amane.

-Oui c'est vrai, mais la règle des 13 jours…..Elle est fausse mais comment en être sur, a pars en la testant….mais les autres vont être difficile à convaincre….se serais plus facile si j'étais seul…

-….Quoi qu'il en soit, ne perd pas espoir, je suis sur que nous attraperont Kira. Il faut juste un peu de temps. Eh pis, les enfants de la Wammy ont hâte de te revoir. Dit Watari avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

-Me revoir….murmura L.

2 jours plus tard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire L ? Demanda Aizawa. Les meurtres ont repris et ont a toujours aucunes pistes…

-Eh bien….Les meurtres ont repris quand on a relâché Amane…

-Tu ne va pas remettre ça, Ryuuzaki ? S'énerva Light. Les meurtres ont repris quand Higuchi est mort, sa veut tout simplement dire que Kira a passer son pouvoir à un autre.

-Il a raison. Dit Matsuda, mais dans ce qu'à là, arrêter Kira seras difficile…

-Effectivement….

Si seulement je pouvais essayer le cahier pour vérifier la règle des treize jours….je pourrais alors savoir si Light Yagami et Amane Misa sont vraiment Kira.

-Oui. Mais se serais difficile pour les autorités de croire qu'on peut tuer avec un cahier…Pourras-t-on vraiment prouver que le Kira actuelle est un tueur en série si on l'arrête ? Questionna Light.

-Evidemment ! S'écria Matsuda. S'il écrit les noms dans le cahier c'est qu'il sait que sa va les tuer ! Et si on ne peut pas rendre public l'existence du cahier on la dissimuleras.

-Ce n'est pas la meilleur façon d'agir et peut-être que les autorités penseront autrement.

L jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et regardas Rem. Elle avait l'air perturbé. Oh non, encore ces maudites cloches.

-Si le carnet est reconnus, nous pourront obtenir la perpétuité ou la peine de mort. Dit L.

Et c'est ce qui risque d'arriver….Pourquoi Rem s'agite tout d'un coup……Light….pourquoi souri-t-il ?

Et L fut encore pris d'un vertige quand il cru revoir les yeux rouge sang de son frère dans ceux de Light.

Les cloches, les yeux rouges….cela veut forcément dire que mon heure est presque venu…Mais bizarrement, je ne suis pas inquiet…Peut-être parce que je n'ai plus d'espoir d'arrêter Kira….d'arrêter Light.

-Bon, je crois qu'on a tous besoins d'une petite pause…Reposez-vous et nous réfléchirons à tout cela plus tard. Déclara L d'un drôle d'air.

-Euh….ah bon….d'accord comme tu voudras. Dit Aizawa surpris.

J'ai besoins de réfléchir…

-Oh non ! Il pleut dehors ! La poisse ! Moi qui voulais sortir .

Il pleut ? Hmmm…Temps idéal pour me rafraichir les idées.

Alors L monta tout en haut du QG pour profiter de la pluie. Quand il fut dehors, il fut pris d'énorme frisson. Il faisait assez froid et la pluie était glaciale. Mais L s'en fichait…C'était parfait pour réfléchir…Mais réfléchir à quoi ? A la mort qui s'approchait de plus en plus ? Aux cloches qui le rendait fou et qui résonnaient de plus en plus souvent ? Aux yeux rouges sang qu'il pouvait voir dans les yeux de Light ?...Il ne savait vraiment plus ou il en était…

Et voilà que les cloches recommencent de plus belle. Bizarrement je commence a m'y habitué. Peut-être parce que je suis prêt à partir ? Je ne sais pas….si sa se trouve je me fais des idées et j'attraperais Kira et je vivrais heureux jusqu'à la fin de mes jour. (Rire) Oui bien sur. Comme si j'avais le droit à un Happy End….Je commence à penser comme Beyond…Lui n'a pas eu de bol…en même temps c'est à cause de moi. C'est moi qui l'es mis en prison….Non, je ne pense pas que j'aurais un Happy End. Tout ce que je peux souhaiter maintenant c'est que Kira non plus, n'est pas de Happy End.

-Qu….fais….Ruy…..

L sorti de ses pensée et tourna la tête. Il vit Light à 2 mètres de lui qui essayait de lui dire quelque chose.

-Qu…..fais….Ruy…

L mis sa main près de son oreille pour faire signe à Light de parler plus fort.

-QU….FAIS….RYU….

Euh….

Alors Light s'approcha de L complètement trempé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Ryuuzaki ?

-Pas grand-chose….a pars que…..le son des cloches….

-Les cloches ? Demanda Light visiblement surpris.

-Oui….Elles sont vraiment bruyante aujourd'hui, non ?

L semblait être parti dans un autre monde.

-Euh…Je n'entends rien Ryuuzaki….Tu es sur que sa va ?

-Ah bon…Je les entends s'en arrêt aujourd'hui….je n'y peut rien et sa me trouble…

-Raconte pas n'importe quoi Ryuuzaki ! Je crois vraiment que tout se sucre t'as rendus dingue. Aller reste pas là, rentre !

-Désolé…Tout ce que je raconte est absurde….n'y fait pas attention….dit L avec un air dépité.

Light commençait vraiment a s'inquiéter. Même si au fond de lui…

-De toute façon je ne prends jamais tout ce que tu dis au sérieux.

-Oui c'est vrai….tu as raison….Bon, nous ferons mieux de rentrer.

-…Oui

Alors ils rentrèrent et se séchèrent.

-C'est triste, non ? Dit L, visiblement toujours dans son monde.

-Comment ça ?

-…Nous allons bientôt nous séparé…

Sonnerie de Téléphone.

-Allô. Oui, j'arrive. On y va Light-kun.

-Euh…oui…

Au centre du QG.

-Ryuuzaki ! Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Vous avez obtenue l'autorisation d'un certain pays pour utiliser le cahier ? S'écria Matsuda.

-Oui. Je compte essayer le cahier.

-Quoi ?! Dirent les membres de la cellule d'enquête. Nous n'avons pas besoins de faire ça ! Nous connaissons déjà le pouvoir du cahier ! Et pis qui va écrire dessus ? Et s'il n'écrit pas pendant 13 jours il mourra !

-Je vais faire écrire un condamné à mort à qui il reste moins de treize jours à vivre. Je suis sur qu'il sera d'accord d'attendre encore quelque jour pour savoir si dans 13 jours il meurt ou pas.

-Mais sacrifier la vie de quelqu'un…

-Un peu de patience ! S'écria L. Nous allons bientôt résoudre l'affaire Kira, il ne nous manque plus qu'un pas à franchir !

Hmmm les cloches se font de plus en plus forte…pensa L.

Un grand éclair se fit entendre et une coupure de courant plongea le QG dans le noir.

-Quoi ? Une coupure de courant ? S'écria Matsuda.

Pendant que les autres s'agitait, L ne bougea pas…Il resta là à fixer son ordinateur en redoutant ce qu'il allait voir…

« All Data Deletion »

-Watari….

-Suppression des donnés ? Mais qu'est-ce que sa veut dire ?

-J'ai dit a Watari de supprimer toute les données s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Répondit L d'un air grave.

-Si quelque chose lui arrivait ? Tu veux dire que…

-Ou est le Shinigami ? Demanda L

-Euh…elle n'est plus là.

C'est ce que je redoutais….

- Ecoutez-moi, le Shinigami…..

L n'a pas put finir sa phrase…

Qu'est-ce que…pensa L….J'ai mal….j'ai mal à la poitrine….je…

Et il tomba sur le sol.

Les cloches….elles continuent de résonnée…c'est vraiment la fin ? Je vais vraiment mourir ?

-Ryuuzaki !? RYUUZAKI ?!

Mais L n'entendait plus que les cloches, il était dans les bras chaud de Light mais ne sentait plus rien…

C'est la qu'il vi que Light souriait, et que ses yeux était devenu rouge sang.

Alors j'avais raison depuis le début ? pensa L….Bizarrement je ne m'inquiète pas….j'avais raison c'est l'important…Maintenant Kira n'est plus de mon ressort….je vais pourvoir aller rejoindre mes parents........J'avais raison….

Ce qui fut les dernières pensées de L. Lawliet.

R.I.P


End file.
